


The brief life of a condom

by Mishima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Condom POV, Crack, M/M, say crack again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naive and clueless little condom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The brief life of a condom

There was box full of them in the nightstand. They were all brand new, coated in water based lubricant and not quite sure of their purpose in the world. Every once in a while, or at least three times a week, they would hear the bed creaking, some urgent moans and soon a light followed by a hand that would grab one of them and the chosen one would never be seen again.

This one knew its name, most the others didn't, but this one was smart and paid attention.

Condom was curious to what waited for it on the other side. Whenever one of its friends were retrieved, the moans would intensify. Condom thought it sounded dangerous, or adventurous, it wasn't quite sure of it. So it waited for its turn, for he knew its day would come.

Condom sat and waited as he did most days. It didn't have to wait long.

Just after it was aware of the noises filling the room, a hand opened the drawer where it waited. The hand picked up the box and sturdy finger grabbed it.  _IT._  It was finally its turn. If Condom wasn't a inanimate object, it swear it could have cried of joy.

It was lied on the bed and nothing happened for a while. The moaning was louder and he could hear cries of "get the lube, John" followed by a very pleading "Another one" and an urgent "Yes, John, I'm ready"

Those shaking fingers grabbed it again.  _It's time!_  thought Condom _I wonder what's going to happen._

Before Condom could give a better thought about its destiny, the hands started to rip its foil package  _WHAT? NO, what are you doing, what is happening?_

It didn't look like an adventure, not one bit, Condom never planned to have its skin ripped off. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt and it was starting to relax when it happened.

Its body was stretched on something phallic. Condom couldn't breath. It didn't understand why it was happening, what has it done wrong? Before it could adjust to its new form, its tip was pressed against a tight hole _, So tight, OH MY GOD, tighttighttight_  and suddenly all was dark.

_Cool, a cave!_

It stayed still for a while, Condom wondered if the dark thing he saw at the cave's ending was a monster, but it was difficult to see with the poor lighting. It was a very wet cave, though.

Soon, he started to move. In, out, in, out. Light, dark, light, dark. That went on for a while. Condom gave up trying to understand its life and just focused on the dark thing at the end of the cave and at every thrust, it wondered if the next one would be far enough for it to reach it.

Suddenly, the phallic beast started to spit its white guts into Condom, and gosh, was it disgusting, but it also felt _right._  It felt so right Condom wondered if this was its purpose in the world. To hold the beast spit, to keep it safe. The beast jerked a few more times and they both were out of the cave. If Condom had eyes, he would have been blinded by the light.

"God, that was good" it heard someone say.

It was rolled off the beast and had its body turned into a tight knot. The torture would never end, but Condom was in peace now. The beast's spit and it were one. Its purpose in life finally fulfilled.

On the floor, it waited.


End file.
